


Emotional Transference

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mind Meld, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock never thought to see this, but in a way, he is glad, for he has closure now. </p><p>I will never forget you t'hy'la...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Transference

It is clear to me now.  
The reason, I could not move on.  
I could still feel you, somewhere.  
Now, I must mourn you again.  
  
I regret not being with you.  
When your final breath was taken.  
  
I shall never forget you.  
  
T'hy'la...


End file.
